Reqieum of a Nobodies heart
by Requiem of the Nobodys
Summary: Larxel, What does Axel's journal contain?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in it if I did I would be very happy right now

(Chain of memories happened with the nobodies helping Sora against a resurrected Ansem.)

Ch 1

The Journal and Axel's feelings

The heart is such a strange thing; you take it for granted when you have it but when you lose it you feel nothing, literally not even a beat. Nobodies are like that we still have a bit of emotion but it's only simulated… right? It was the day that I started thinking about our emotion. It was then that I started to notice-

"Hey Axel what'cha doin?" Startled I shut my Journal and looked over my shoulder, a girl stood there. She had blond hair with two strands sticking up making her look like she has antennae. She was wearing a black cloak just like me the standard uniform of Organization XIII. The most noticeable feature though was her eyes, a startling shade of green that shocked you to the core.

"Nothing that concerns you Buggy" I said grinning. Larxene, Number XII in the Organization, The Savage Nymph, the lightning mistress, undoubtedly the most sadistic person I know, and one of my best friends.

"Of course it doesn't Hot Head" she said, and then she looked at the book I was holding. "I'd never have pegged as a reader Axel, more like a person to jump off a cliff into nothing but rocks." Before I could do anything she grabbed my journal and teleported out of the library.

'Oh crap' I thought and teleported into her room and there she was sitting on her couch just opening it to the first page. I raced over there and ripped it out of her hands "Hey!" she yelled and leaped at my upraised hands to get my journal back. Thank goodness I was taller than her. Not that it mattered much, considering how hard she could hit. I shook my head, and teleported to the roof of the castle. 'Maybe now I can write in peace'

(Larxenes POV)

"That was strange" I whisper to myself. 'He normally makes some stupid remark grinning idiotically then leaves, but today… Gah! Why should I care!? He's strange anyway… But still… he looked unnerved.' I teleport up to Marluxia's room to interrogate him about it.

"Hello Larxene, what brings you here?" he asked in a polite voice. He was watering his flower garden. Yes I said flower garden, don't make fun of it, or else if his scythe didn't get you, his plants would.

"Porcupine has been acting stranger than usual recently, and I was wondering if you knew any thing about it?" I start to flip one of my daggers in the air waiting for his reply.

"Nothing though I have caught him writing in a book every now and then."

"Writing? Axel? That really is weird, even for him", I stop flipping my dagger and stare at it thinking about that book he had run off with.

"What's even stranger is that your worried about him", Marluxia said with a knowing smile. I look at him fighting a blush.

"I'm not worried, just curious is all", I say fixing him with a death glare. He just laughs and goes back to caring for his plants. Realizing he wasn't going to say any more I decide to go find Roxas and see if he knows anything about it…

(Axel's POV)

_It was then I started to notice that when ever I was near her I act strange. It might be the way she acts towards me but I feel light headed and… happy? I really don't know any- more, I'm just really confused at this point. Roxas is the only one I've told at this since he's the only one of us Nobodies who remembers what a heart feels like._

_June 23rd_

I close my journal put my pen in my pocket. I've been writing in this book for about a month now. As I put my thoughts down in the pages I feel as if I'm starting to get closer to the truth, an understanding of why I'm like this. I don't know how long I was sitting there looking at my earlier passages I had written when a I heard a voice "Hey Axel", knowing who it is by his voice I don't even look up.

"Hey Roxas" I say somberly. My best friend sat down next to me looking out at the darkening sky.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked. I turn to my latest entry and give him the book and lay down on my back watching the sky turn from day to night, that eerie time of half light. Twilight. I summon a chakram and start spinning it on my index finger. "I think I've figured it out" he said. I bolt upright and look at him expectantly. He has a slight smile on his face. The smile is an understanding one. "Axel I think… you're in love"

(Larxene's POV)

"Axel I think… you're in love"

'What the hell?!' I thought. I did not expect that. I followed Roxas knowing he would lead me to Axel and hopefully unravel this mystery, but all I get are more questions than answers and the main questions ones being _**who**_ and _**why**_? "What?" Hearing Axel's reply snapped me back to reality and, I went back to eavesdropping.

"Your in love, it's written in these pages as clear as day", I started leaning on the windowsill for support. I was just underneath them hearing every thing they said. Why the hell was I feeling like this? Why do I care? This just gets more confusing, the more I listen the less I understand.

"You're not serious are you?" Axel asked quietly "Nobodies can't love if we don't have hearts"

"Axel you don't believe that at all. You've debated that fact with yourself countless times in this journal" Axel believes that nobodies have hearts? I leaned against the wall my eyes wide open not understanding a word of this.

"Heh, your right on the debate part, heck I'm still debating the fact that Nobodies have emotions at all… If what you say is true then nobodies really do have hearts somewhere in them." I sank down to the floor letting go of the windowsill and attempted to sort out this information one piece at a time. I never got that chance to even start. "Roxas if your right… do you think I should tell Larxene?" I froze. My body turned cold. His tone serious and a little… frightened?

"Do what you think is right. I will support you in what ever path you choose… Want to head in?"

"No thanks I'm going stay up here a bit and think. See you later Roxas."

"Later man" I heard a set of footsteps leave and a door close but I hardly noticed them. Only one thought went through my head over and over.

_Axel might LOVE me?_


	2. Him and Her

Ch 2

Larxene's confusion and Axle's confession.

I get up and teleport to my room confusion evident in my every move. I go lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what Axle and Roxas said.

'_Nobodies can't love if we don't have hearts_'

'_Axle I think… you're in love_'

'_Roxas if your right… do you think I should tell Larxene?_'

What do I do? I asked myself. I was terrified about the outcome, sure we fought a lot but, we were still friends. I would trust him in almost any situation. But this was totally new.

"L-Larxene you there?" I froze. That was Axle's voice. I kept my mouth shut. "Dang" he whispered. I heard the doorknob start to turn. I immediately turned onto my side facing the wall my sides rising and falling regularly pretending to be sleep. I seemed to be in a relaxed position. I was anything but relaxed.

(Axle's POV)

A little while after my talk with Roxas I decided to tell her. I teleported to her door. Nervous as heck, knees knocking, my throat dry, and my face a deep shade of scarlet. I said "L-Larxene you there?" I waited a few moments and whispered "Dang" thinking she might be asleep I turn the doorknob and quietly entered her room. She was on her bed facing the wall breathing steadily. I close the door softly and walk over to her bedside. Smiling slightly I grab a nearby chair and put it next to her. After a moment of hesitation I run my hand through her hair smiling at the feel of it running through my fingers. 'This might be easier with her asleep' I thought.

"Larxene we've been through a lot together and I count you among one of my closest friends. When you first came here you were wild, unpredictable, and deadly aim even then… but you were the only one of us who displayed the most emotion. All that emotion got me thinking. The question that kept coming up was: 'How can we even simulate emotion if we don't have hearts?' soon I began to believe that Nobodies do have hearts. As I grew closer to you I started to change and I thought about you more and more. I had a talk with Roxas earlier today and… I think he's right" I paused searching for the right words. In the end I decided on the simplest. "Larxene I love you"

(Larxene's POV)

I was enjoying his touch. I had a smile on my face and I was really was relaxed, but I listened to his words with rapt attention. "Larxene I love you" my breath caught in my throat for an instant. I hoped he didn't notice it… he was too lost in thought, "I'm going to leave my book here for you to read when you get up" he said. Another pause, then he leaned down and did something I was totally unprepared for. He kissed my cheek. I thought I would faint right there! As the warm pressure of his lips left, I felt him put something down next to me. It was then that I heard him get up and walk out opening and closing the door behind him. My eyes snapped open and I sat up. Axle had just said he loved me. My hand slowly reached up toward my face where his lips had been a few moments before. Axle said he loved me. This thought went round my head for several minuets trying to get a grasp of all this information. I look over at my bed and there it was his book, his journal. I picked it up and turned it to the first page.

I've been feeling strange recently I can't describe the feeling with words, its as if the world doesn't seem all that dark but that's the only the tip of the iceberg… it's different from the other emotions that we Nobodies can simulate. I picked up this journal in twilight town hoping that if I write all this down I might get a better explanation for this… emotion.

May 30th

As I continue to read I begin to get a better understanding of his mind. He had told Roxas because he thought he could help him understand easier, that was obvious, but what had really stood out to me was that in later passages he would say 'Her' and I knew it was me. Especially considering what I just learned.

What's happening to me? I get that emotion when ever I'm around her, whenever I catch her scent, or see her eyes, or see her face in general. Even when writing about her I get this feeling. Because of this feeling I can't help but think that we don't "Simulate" emotions, we have Real emotions. I'm going to talk to Roxas about this; he might understand this better than me.

June 4

I flip to the last thing he wrote waiting to see if all this was true.

Larxene come to twilight town park – Axle

Putting the book down, I get up and look at myself in the mirror. I had to decide whether or not to go. Part of me didn't a part that said what if this was a trap, that was my combat instinct, and it was fighting against another part of me, a part I can't describe… and this part was winning. In the end I decide to go, nervous, curious, and hopeful, all at once.

(Axle's POV)

I was sitting on a bench my hands gripping my head I was trying to raise my confidence I give myself several cheesy pep talks, and failing miserably I might add. I was so wrapped up thinking about what I was going to say and do if she came, that I didn't notice foot steps coming toward me.

"Hey Axle" nearly jumping out of my skin I look up startled. There she looked beautiful in the Moonlight. All I could do for a moment was stare in complete awe. The light brought out all of her features in an amazing way. Her golden hair glowed; her mouth turned up in a cute half smile, her eyes… such beauty in her emerald eyes. Looking in those eyes in this light I could almost die happy seeing them in this light.

"I-I wasn't expecting you for another hour at least" I managed to get out, looking down again fighting a huge blush. "Sit down p-please"

When she spoke I was almost lost in the melodic sound of her voice. "I read your journal and… I would like to return a favor," A pause. I look up hesitantly, saying I was confused was the understatement. Did she have a journal too? Does she have the same feelings? These and a million other questions circled in my head at once

"What do-" that was all I had time to get out before I felt her lips on mine. Saying I was in shock was the biggest understatement of the century. Gradually I started to lean into her. I reached up hesitantly and pulled her into an embrace. She returned the embrace after a moments hesitation. I don't know how long we stayed in that position, but I felt the most amazing feeling ever.

"Hot head, I love you" She said. Those were quite possibly the most beautiful words I could ever hear on any world.

* * *

The name was fixed Thank you very for pointing that out every one who read the story 


End file.
